


Sick

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Morning Sickness, OTP Feels, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: Eomer worries when he finds Lothiriel is sick one night





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so based on the lack of detail Tolkien put into Middle Earth bathroom and plumbing systems I have taken a few liberties since it is not strictly speaking relevant to the plot of my story. 
> 
> Written for the one word prompt - Sick

Eomer had always been an early riser. Even in his youth he'd been up before dawn to help with the horses and to enjoy the crisp air while watching the sun rise. During the War of the Ring sleep had become a luxury, and any sleep he did get always ended before the sun rose. Even now as King of Rohan he still rose early, though now it was more of a learned habit than a necessity.

His wife Lothiriel on the other hand was much harder to rouse in the mornings. While she never slept too long into the day, Eomer generally had at least a two hour head start on the morning before his wife.

Which is why it came as such a surprise to Eomer to wake up and find himself alone in the bed.

He frowned and ran his hand over the empty sheets, finding them still slightly warm - she'd not been gone long. He threw the heavy blanket off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, not even flinching as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. He quietly padded through the room to the bathroom door which he found shut and locked.

"Lothiriel?" Eomer called gently, knocking quietly.

There was a pause before the bolt clicked back across and the door slowly opened.

Eomer's brow creased deeply in concern as he took in his wife's appearance. Lothiriel's face was pale and slightly green with a sheen of sweat and her eyes were dark, shadowed even more so by the moonlight filtering in through the high window.

The next thing that hit Eomer was the putrid yet recognisable stench of vomit.

"I'm alright, Eomer," Lothiriel started weakly only to get cut off.

"You most certainly are not alright, you're clearly very ill. I'm going to fetch a healer," he turned to leave but Lothiriel caught his strong hand in here clammy one.

"No, I'm not, it's--" she stopped abruptly and yanked her hand free, collapsing before the toilet just in time to perfect her aim as her stomach emptied itself.

Eomer was crouched by her side in an instant, holding her dark hair back in one hand and rubbing comforting circles on her back with the other as he waited for it to pass. Once the worst of it seemed to be over Lothiriel shakily climbed to her feet and rinsed her mouth out in the basin before sitting down carefully on the closed toilet lid.

"Lothy?" Eomer tenderly tucked her hair back from her face, "What's wrong?"

"If my theory is correct, nothing is _wrong,_ " Lothiriel told him in a hoarse voice.

Eomer's dark brows pulled together, "What do you mean nothing is wrong? What theory?"

Lothiriel smiled, "I need to get the healer's to confirm it of course, so don't get too excited yet,"

"Excited!? What on earth are you talking about?" his voice rose in incredulity.

"I think I might be with child," Lothiriel whispered.

Eomer was stunned, not having expected that answer, "With... child?"

Lothiriel nodded, a breathy laugh escaping her smirking lips.

Eomer sat dazed for a moment before the frown returned, "But then why are you ill? Is something wrong?"

"No, my love," Lothiriel shook her head, "this is a normal part of this stage of pregnancy,"

Eomer was slightly appeased, and though his frown eased it didn't quite disappear, "Even so, I think we should let the healers check you over,"

Lothiriel smiled lovingly, "We will, but for now it has passed and I think I would like to sleep a little more first,"

Eomer wasn't entirely convinced but he let Lothiriel guide them back to the bed all the same. Once they were in and comfortable and his wife was asleep in his arms, Eomer let his mind wander.

He was worried about his wife, of course he was, and he was marching her straight to the healer's wing the second she woke up, but as he mulled everything over he realised she was most likely right. It was her body after all, he supposed she would know. He looked down and saw the contented smile on her rosy lips and he knew for certain.

He felt the corners of his own mouth begin to quirk up. He was going to be a father.


End file.
